Ukryci w Mroku
''Autor: TT'' Prolog: Cień nadziei Siedziałem przy kamiennym stole. Razem ze mną obradowali Drago, Hydraxon i Shadow Sheld. Właśnie ustalaliśmy plan na kolejny partyzancki atak. Nasza pozycja była beznadziejna. Połowa rebeliantów była na odległych wyspach i broniła Matoran przed Mrocznymi Łowcami i sługusami Teridaxa. Reszta albo była ranna albo też już miała wyznaczone misje. - Musimy przeprowadzić ten atak. Jest bardzo ważnym elementem strategii. Zrobimy to, choćbyśmy mieli zginąć. - powiedział Hydraxon. - Nie byłoby to rozsądne. - krótko odpowiedział Drago. - W czwórkę mamy około 100% na śmierć. Żeby zwiększyć nasze szanse na przeżycie musiałoby nas być o 10 więcej. A dobrze wiecie, że znaleźć może moglibyśmy jeszcze 2 albo 3 osoby. To dużo za mało. - Ja jestem z Hydraxonem. - wyraził swoje zdanie Shadow Sheld. - A ty Gilford? Jak ty uważasz? Trzy pary oczu skierowały się na mnie. Wiedziałem, że nawet jakby razem byli za jednym planem, to i tak posłuchają się mojego rozkazu. Bezgranicznie wierzyli w moją strategię. Zebrałem się w sobie i zacząłem mówić. - Miałem dziś sen. Był bardzo... - Gilfordzie! To jest nie ważne! Jaki mamy plan?! - krzyknął ShSh. - ... bardzo dziwny. - ciągnąłem dalej. - Byłem tam ja, ale nie sam. Razem ze mną stało pięć innych postaci. Żadnej nie rozpoznałem. Potem wszystko zniknęło w cieniu. Usłyszałem głos Teridaxa. Mówił, że to jest koniec, że gdy zginę, on zawładnie światem. Błysk światła. Kolejne. Pioruny z nieba waliły gdzie tylko popadło. A potem już tylko mrok... - To była wizja. - cicho powiedział Drago. - Miewam je często, ale jeszcze żadna się nie sprawdziła, a przynajmniej nie w 100%. Zawsze pod koniec coś było inaczej. Co w takim razie masz zamiar zrobić? Wstałem od stołu. - Znajdę tych 5 osób, które razem ze mną stały we śnie. A potem... Wszyscy na mnie patrzyli. - ...potem zniszczymy Teridaxa - dokończyłem i wyszedłem z komnaty. Cz. 1: Poszukiwania Wszyscy zebrali się w głównej sali. - Słuchajcie mnie uważnie. - powiedziałem. - Teraz myślą prześlę każdemu z was obrazy pięciu osób. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jedną rozpoznacie. Zamknąłem oczy i skoncentrowałem się. Odnalazłem umysły każdej istoty w tym pomieszczeniu. Przypomniałem sobie postacie. Wysłałem ich obrazy do każdego. Nastąpiła kilkuminutowa cisza. Wtem odezwał się Drago. - To Guurahk! - krzyknął. - Tahu. Sprawdź, czy się nie pomyliłem. - Masz rację, to on. - powiedział Toa Ognia. - Świetnie! - krzyknąłem. - Jedną osobę już odnajdę. Przypuszczam, że innych już nie rozpoznacie? Wszyscy potrząsnęli przecząco głowami. - No trudno. W takim razie poszukam Guurahka. Może on będzie znał inne postacie. - powiedziałem. ---- Położyłem dłonie na przezroczystej kuli. Po mnie zrobił to Drago, a następnie Tahu. Staliśmy pośrodku okrągłej sali. Na podłodze był nakreślony krąg, a w jego centralnym punkcie na stole stała kula, potężny artefakt. Przy drzwiach oparty o ścianę stał Iruini. - Dobrze więc. - zacząłem. - Teraz skoncentrujcie swoje myśli na obrazie Guurahka. Jeżeli zrobimy to w odpowiedni sposób, wewnątrz kuli pojawi się jego obecna pozycja. Wtedy ty Iruini otworzysz portal. Łatwy plan. Rozumiecie? Pokiwali głowami. - Zaczynajmy. - powiedziałem. Odszukałem w pamięci mój sen. Skoncentrowałem myśli na niebieskim Rahkshi. Stałem tak już kilka minut. Zacząłem się niecierpliwić. Tahu nie wyrażał żadnych emocji, cicho skupiony na swoim zadaniu. Drago natomiast mruczał sobie jakąś melodię pod nosem i lekko podrygiwał, jakby nałykał się tabletek (...). Iruini podrzucał w ręku małą żelazną kulkę. Czekaliśmy jeszcze 10 minut zanim zaczęło się coś dziać. Jakieś niewyraźne kształty formowały się wewnątrz przezroczystej kuli. Nagle sufit zaczął pękać. Ogromne bloki skalne spadały w dół. Iruini szybko otworzył portal i wysłał je do innego wymiaru. Usłyszałem świst. Strzała trafiła w kulę. Nastąpiła eksplozja, która rzuciła nas o ściany. W wyrwie po suficie stało 5 Mrocznych Łowców. Cholera. Na pewno Teridax ich wynajął. pomyślałem. Do sali wpadła Kali, a za nią Sound i Mistik. Przygotowaliśmy się do walki. Ksarel strzelał kolejnymi strzałami, ale żadna z nich już nie trafiła. Viridis i Brister zeskoczyli na dół. Tahu i Drago od razu stanęli z nimi do walki. Reszta też nie stała w miejscu. - Gilfordzie! Szybko! Niech Iruini cię teleportuje. Damy sobie radę. - powiedział Toa Śmierci. Chwyciłem torbę i podszedłem do Iruiniego. - Wiesz, gdzie mnie wysłać? - spytałem się. - Tak. Mniej więcej. Będziesz na planecie, na której jest Guurahk. - powiedział i otworzył portal. Skinąłem w stronę Drago i wskoczyłem w przejście międzywymiarowe. ---- Wylądowałem na piasku. Słońce piekło niemiłosiernie. Stanąłem na nogach. Wokół mnie była pustynia. Nie było widać jej końca. - No świetnie! - powiedziałem do siebie. - Czy może być jeszcze gorzej? Jakby na odpowiedź odezwał się ryk. Z piasku zaczął wypełzać ogromny, łuskowaty smok. - A mogłem się nie pytać... Cz.2: Początek Fala ognia mknęła w moją stronę. Szybko użyłem mocy cienia i wytworzyłem przed sobą osłonę. Smok zaryczał. - Kto śmie zakłócać sen Wielkiego Felgranda Złotołuskiego? - odezwała się bestia. - Eee... Ja, panie Smoku - powiedziałem trochę niepewnie. - Proszę mnie nie zjadać. - padłem na kolana i złożyłęm dłonie w proszącym geście. - Ty?! Mała pchełka?! Hmm... Nie zjem cię, jeżeli opowiesz mi jakąś ciekawą historię. Zgadzasz się na ten układ? - Oczywiście! - Więc zaczynaj! Szybko, bo zmienię zdanie. Zastanowiłem się nad wyborem opowieści. Zdecydowałem się na misję z pokonaniem Teridaxa w czasach gdy byłem jeszcze Toa Kwasu. Usiadłem na kamieniu i zacząłem opowiadać. - Wszystkozaczęło się gdy zoastałem przydzielony jako dowódca do zespołu Toa. Naszą misją było odnalezienie i pokonani Makuty Teridaxa... Smok słuchał uważnie. Wszelkie informacje typu: "Kim są Toa?" wysyłąłem mu myślami. Skończyłęm i odspanąłem. - To była bardzo interesująca historia- przyznała bestia. - Dziękuję - odpowiedziałem. - Czy mógłbyś mi wyświadczyć przysługę? - Jaką? - Wiesz może gdzie znajduje się niejaki Guurahk-Kal? - spytałem. - Spotkałem go wczoraj - oznajmił smok. - Wędrował przez tą pustynię od długiego czasu. Natknął się na mnie przypadkiem. Tak jak ty, opowiedział mi swoją przygodę. Poszedł na północ - szponiasta łapa wskazała kierunek. - Dziękuję ci. - powiedziałem i odszedłem. ---- Szedłem kilka godzin. Słońce było co raz niżej. Musiałem rozbić obóz. Znalazłem spory głaz, pod którym się schowałem. Noc minęła bardzo szybko. Gdy tylko nastał ranek wyruszyłem w dalszą podróż. Krajobraz zaczynał się stopniowo zmieniać. Co raz częściej pojawiały się kępki trawy, pojedyńcze krzaki i małe drzewka. Gleba z piasku zmieniała się w suchą ziemię. Wkroczyłem na sawannę. Widziałem gdzieniegdzie chodzące zwierzęta. Było już prawie południe. Postanowiłem zrobić krótką przerwę. Usiadłem pod jakimś drzewem. Zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem rozmyślać. Usłyszałem świst. Uniosłem lewą powiekę i ujrzałem strzałę wbitą obok mojego uda. Miała dziwne czarne zgrubienie przy grocie. O nie! - tylko myśl zdązyła przelecieć mi przez głowę. Eksplozja odrzuciła mnie na kilkadziesiąt bio. Powoli podniosłem się z ziemi. Chmura kurzu wciąż unosiła się nad gruntem, co uniemożliwiło mi dostrzeżenie wroga. Kolejne strzały pomknęły w moim kierunku. Kilka chybiło, ale jedna drasnęła mnie. Poczułem jak paraliż ogarnia moje ciało. Upadłem na ziemię. Powolnym, dostojnym krokiem podszedł do mnie Ksarel. Błękitno opancerzony Vortixx jak zwykle nosił aksamitny płaszcz, a w lewej ręce trzymał mały łuk. Do pasa przytwierdzony był kołczan z wystającymi strzałami. Podstępny wojownik spojrzał na mnie z pogardą i zaczął swój monolog: - Gilford, Gilford, Gilford... Nie wierzę, że tak łatwo cię było podejść. Ty, jedyna osoba, która pokonała Teridaxa, tak łatwo upolowana. Aż żal mi cię zabijać. No ale cóż, zlecenie było jasne. Znaleźć-zabić. A więc... - przerwał na chwilę. Chwycił za rękojeść miecza i zdjął go z pleców. Przyłożył koniec do mojej piersi. - ...giń! Czas zwolnił. Widziałem jak zręcznie i dokładnie Ksarel unosi ostrze, a potem opuszcza wprost by przeszyło moje serce. Zawsze byłem gotowy na śmierć, ale nie mogłem uwierzyć, ze nastąpi w takich okolicznościach. Nie mógłem umrzeć! Nie wypełniłem misji. Teridax musi zostać pokonany. Jednakze, co mogłem zrobić? Nic. Zamknąłem oczy. Rozległ się huk. Ksarel odleciał na kilkanaście bio i upadł. Spojrzałem na mojego wybawiciela. Bękitny rahkshi stał obok mnie. W prawej ręce trzymał swoją buławę. - Wyjaśnijcie mi o co chodzi. Muszę wiedzieć, kogo mam zabić. - powiedział. - W końcu przerwaliście moją drzemkę! Cz.3: Drużyna Kompletna - Ty! - wskazał na mnie buławą. - Mów kim jesteście, co tu robicie i czego chcecie. Szybko! Już chciałem uprzejmie wszystko wyjaśnić, ale nie mogłem. Wciąż byłem sparaliżowany. Spróbowałem skontaktować się z błękitnym rahkshi za pomocą myśli, jednakże jego umysł był otoczony mocnymi murami. Byłoby głupotą go atakować, bo mógłby mnie zabić buławą. Więc leżałem tak bez słowa na ziemi. - Widzę, że nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny. - znudzonym głosem powiedział Guurahk. - W takim razie spytam twojego kolegę. Rahkshi uniósł wzrok w stronę gdzie poleciał Ksarel. Zobaczył pustą przestrzeń. - Hmm... Chyba nawiał. - stwierdził. Kucnął przy mnie. - Czyli muszę użyć siły, żeby wydobyć informacje. Umysłowy atak był bardzo silny. Nawet się nie broniłem. Ukryłem tylko moje prywatne myśli, tajne plany oraz dla zabawy informacje związane z Tahu i Drago. Umysł Guurahka przetrząsał mój umysł. Nie było to zbyt komfortowe ani miłe, ale przynajmniej dowie się czego trzeba. Szybko przeleciał moje lata jako Matorana oraz służbę jako Toa. Dokładniej za to przyjrzał się mojej walce z Teridaxem oraz połączeniem z nim. Później już tylko obejrzał z grubsza. Podniósł się na równe nogi. - Gilford... Gdzieś już słyszałem to imię. - rozmyślał niebieski wojownik. - Czy ty przypadkiem nie masz nic wspólnego z... Szczęka mu opadła. "Twarz" wyrażała głębokie zdumienie. - Gilford! - zakrzyknął. - Musisz mi opowiedzieć jak tam u Drago i Tahu. Ogólnie, jak tam u was. Tylko trzeba cię odparaliżować. Rahkshi wyjął skądś małą fiolkę z pomarańczowym płynem. Kilka kropel spuścił na koniec buławy, a potem lekko przebił nią moją skórę. Antidotum zadziałało natychmiast. Odzyskałem władzę w kończynach. Powoli i niepewnie wstałem na nogi. Guurahk mnie podparł i odeszliśmy trochę z miejsca potyczki. Usiadłem na kamieniu. - No! - powiedział energicznie błękitny rahkshi. - To teraz możesz już mówić. Co cię tutaj sprowadza? - Potrzeba pomocy - zacząłem. - Widzisz, w moim wymiarze wciąż walczymy z Teridaxem. Jest on najpotężniejszą istotą na świecie. Jednak, chyba odkryłem sposób na jego pokonanie. - A Mata Nui nie mógłby zrobić z nim porządku? - Mata Nui? Mata Nui już nie funkcjonuje. To znaczy, nie myśli. Terdiax gdy tylko zyskał wystarczająco mocy, zniszczył jego psychikę. Ale to już bardzo stare wydarzenia. Najważniejsza jest przyszłość. Otóż, miałem jakiś czas temu sen, wizję, co wolisz. Stałem tam... - ciągnąłem. Mówiłem o wszystkim co ważne przez około 5 minut. Odsapnąłem chwilę. - I dlatego własnie potrzebna jest mi twoja pomoc. Musisz też mi pomóc w odnalezieniu reszty osób z wizji. - Dobra. - powiedział Guurahk. - W takim razie na co czekamy? ---- Guurahk miał ze sobą mały projektor portali. Rahkshi otworzył portal. - Ja będę zbierał innych. Ty pilnuj portalu - powiedziałem. Wkroczyłem do innego świata. Byłem w lesie, na małej polance. Kilkanaście bio ode mnie stała mała chatka. Dobiegała z niej muzyka, a z komina unosił się dymek. "No super. Znowu krasnoludki zabawiają się z królewną" - pomyślałem. Podszedłem do drzwi i zapukałem. Usłyszałem rumor i dźwięk tłuczonych naczyń. - Cholera jasna, pewnie kolejni akwizytorzy. - dobiegł do moich uszu męski głos zza drzwi. - Już otwieram! Drzwi się otworzyły. Stał w nich Toa Nuva. To znaczy, wyglądał jak Toa Nuva. Nosił żółto-pomarańczowy pancerz i bardzo dziwną maskę. Miał na sobie różowy fartuch i rękawice kuchenne. Na fartuchu była przyszywka z dużym napisem Castorama i mniejszym Sekenuva. Od razu rozpoznałem w nim jedną z osób z mojej wizji. Postanowiłem sobie zażartować. - Dzień dobry. Czy jest pan zainteresowany naszą najnowszą promocją na lakier do zbroi? - spytałem. - Dodatkowo dajemy plastikowy miecz świetlny, telewizor LCD Ful HD i inne bajery w nim oraz najlepsze: Kupon na hamburgera w McDonald's! Sekenuva oparł się o ścianę. - No. Ile? - ze znudzeniem spytał. - To wszystko i wiele więcej pod naszym darmowym numerem tele... Poczułem jak pięść uderza mnie w "twarz". Upadłem na ziemię. Drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Podniosłem się i zacząłem walić w nie i krzyczeć by mnie do końca wysłuchał, ale nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi. Zrobiłem więc krok w tył i kopnąłem drzwi. Wbiegłem do środka. Tam Sekenuva siedział na bujanym fotelu z cyber-kotem na kolanach. Obok w kominku płonął ogień. Zdziwiony tym widokiem prawie straciłem zmysły. Strzeliłem sobie plaskacza i podszedłem do żółtego Toa. Z całej siły przyłożyłem mu z plaskacza. Seke spadł z fotelu. Chwyciłem go za rękę i zacząłem ciągnąć do wyjścia. - Nie!!! Moje ciasto jagodowe! - krzyczał. - Dlaczego ty mi to robisz?! Pozbawiasz mnie ciasta! Doszedłem z nim do portalu. Wrzuciłem go, a później sam wszedłem. ---- - Gurcio? - spytał zmieszany Sekenuva. - Chyba nie Buka, co? - odpowiedział rahkshi. - Aha. A może wiesz o co chodzi temu kolesiowi? - Seke wskazał na mnie. - Nic ważnego. Trzeba tylko pomóc mu pokonać jednego takiego. - Nie mogłeś tak od razu? - zwrócił się do mnie Toa Energii. - Musiałeś z tym lakierem wyjeżdżać? - Miało być zabawniej, inaczej czytelnicy by źle ocenili tą opowieść. - odpowiedziałem. - Dobra, kolejna osoba. - powiedziałem i znów wszedłem do portalu. ---- Pojawiłem się w okolicach Ta-Koro. Rzeka lawy płynęła jakieś 20 bio ode mnie. Surfował po niej jakiś Toa Ognia. O dziwo, był bardzo podobny do oryginalnego Tahu. Rozpoznałem w nim kolejną osobę z wizji. Pomachałem do niego ręką. Toa zauważył mnie i podpłynął do brzegu. Podszedł do mnie. - Cześć. - powiedział. - Mam na imię Tahux. Ty też się przedstaw, bo widzę, że nie jesteś stąd. - Nazywam się Gilford. - przedstawiłem się. - I przybyłem tu w poszukiwaniu pomocy. - Więc, w czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał Tahux. - Jestem z innego wszechświata. Jest on bardzo zniszczony, ale można go jeszcze uratować. Miałem wizję. Było w niej kilka osób , między innymi ty. Myślę, że moim przeznaczeniem jest zebrać drużynę i uratować świat. Pytanie brzmi, czy mi pomożesz? - Oczywiście! - odpowiedział. Razem weszliśmy do portalu. ---- - Cześć! Nazywam się Tahux. - Toa Ognia przywitał się z Guurahk'iem i Sekenuvą. - Dobra. Wy sobie pogadajcie, a ja w tym czasie skoczę po kolejnego. - powiedziałem i ponownie wszedłem do portalu. Pojawiłem się na pustyni. Wokół mnie nie było nic poza piaskiem. W oddali zauważyłem samotnie wędrującą postać. Zacząłem machać rękami i krzyczeć. Postać się zatrzymała. Szybko pobiegłem w stronę wojownika. Ubrany był w stary lekko podniszczony płaszcz z kapturem, który zasłaniał większą część jego twarzy. - Czego szukasz na pustyni Bara Magna, wędrowcze? - spytał. - Pewnej osoby. Może mógłbyś mi pomóc? - odpowiedziałem. Postać zdjęła kaptur. Od razu rozpoznałem w nim kolejnego towarzysza ze snu. - Powiedz więc, o kogo ci chodzi. - O ciebie. - powiedziałem. - O mnie? - spytał zaskoczony wojownik. - Tak. Jestem Gilford. Przybyłem tu z innego świata, w którym trwa wielka wojna. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Udzielisz mi jej? - Eee... No dobra. Moje imię to Mezeka. Więc chodźmy. Razem wkroczyliśmy do portalu. ---- Eksplozja. Odleciałem na kilkanaście bio. Zauważyłem 4 Dh z mojego wymiaru. Guurahk walczył z Ksarelem i Viridis'em. Tymczasem Seke zajmował się Fluxaahk'iem, co było wyzwaniem, bo elitarny Vahki także posiadał moc energii. Świadkiem całego wydarzenia był Brister. Wojownik-minotaur stał z boku gotów w razie wypadku usunąć wrogów. Mezeka miał na głowie małego, ale strasznie upierdliwego rahi o imieniu Meater. - Gilford! Szybko do portalu po kolejnego! - krzyknął do mnie Guurahk. - Przytrzymamy ich! Nie zastanawiając się ruszyłem do portalu. Przez chwilę na mojej drodze stał Viridis, ale celnie ciśnięta kula ognia Tahuxa usunęła go. Szybko przeszedłem przez wrota(portal). Fala fioletowej energii mknęła w moją stronę. Uchyliłem się. Tu także trwała walka miedzy Toa a DH. Wśród bohaterów zauważyłem jednego, który ze szczególną brutalnością atakował wrogów. Nosił Garai i srebrno-szary pancerz. Rozpoznałem kolejnego towarzysza. Unikając kolejnych fal energii podbiegłem do niego i chwyciłem za rękę. Instynktownie odwrócił się przyłożył swoje ostrze do mojego gardła. Jesteś mi potrzebny. - powiedziałem telepatycznie. Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłeś. A teraz proszę cię nie wchodź mi w drogę. - odpowiedział. Odłożył miecz i zaatakował kolejnego Łowcę. Skoncentrowałem się przesłałem mu wizję. Na sekundę przestał walczyć. Spojrzał na mnie. Podszedł i powiedział: - Idziemy. Nie mam dużo czasu. Torując sobie drogę dotarliśmy do portalu. Po drugiej stronie walka wciąż trwała, i to na naszą niekorzyść. Ale posiłki przybyły... Cz.4: Światło Rozświetla Mrok Brister wciąż stał z boku obserwując sytuację. Zauważył mój powrót. - Łowcy! Do mnie! - wykrzyknął. Zwrócił się do mnie. - Ahhh... Gilfordzie, czy jesteś już tak słaby, że musisz sobie sprowadzać pomocników z innych wymiarów? Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego Teridax chce cię zostawić przy życiu. Według mnie jesteś tylko małym, nic nie znaczącym robakiem, którego trzeba zgnieść. Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Jak pewnie się domyślasz, zostaliśmy tu wysłani przez Teridaxa. Rozkazy były jasne. Sprowadzić cię do naszego wszechświata. Nie było mowy o żadnych przeszkodach - wskazał na resztę drużyny. - Więc jeśli będziesz łaskaw, usuń się z linii strzału. - Chyba sobie żartujesz! Myślisz, że tak po prostu się poddamy?! - krzyknął Tahux. Syknąłem do niego. - No co? Nawet nie wiedzą jaką mamy moc. - A wy nie wiecie jaką oni mają. - powiedziałem. - Przecież ta kupa metalu nawet się nie ruszy z miejsca. - Toa Ognia wskazał na Bristera. - Ale jak się już ruszy, to będzie początek nowej drogi dla nas wszystkich. W zaświatach. - karcąco odpowiedziałem. - Zaiste. A teraz usuń się - zażądał przywódca DH. - Gilford nigdy nie... - niebieski błysk przerwał Guurahk'owi. Rahkshi upadł na ziemię sparaliżowany. - Gurcio! - wykrzyknęła połowa drużyny i rzuciła się do biedaka. Zaś ja powoli podszedłem do Bristera. - Jesteś świadom, że zaraz zostaniesz wysłany do piachu? - spytałem. - Masz jeszcze szansę na ucieczkę. - Śmieszy mnie twoje podejście. Dobrze wiesz, że żaden z was nie ma wystarczającej mocy by się przeciwstawić potędze Mrocznych Łowców. - odpowiedział tytan. - W kilku jesteście zagrożeniem, ale sam, nic nie będziesz w stanie nam zrobić. - Mam jeszcze trzech DH za sobą. - Obejrzyj się. Wojownik odwrócił głowę i spojrzał za siebie. Na ziemi leżał nieaktywny Fluxaahk z przebitym rdzeniem, a obok niego związany Viridis. Ksarel stał na wprost swojego przywódcy mierząc do niego z łuku. Kilka kroków za mną stał Toa Żelaza. Przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie. - Zostałeś zdradzony. - wtrącił się do dyskusji. - Czy to cię nie dziwi? - Zdradzony przez Ksarela, mojego odwiecznego wroga? W ogóle mnie to nie dziwi. Ciekaw jestem tylko, kto wyjdzie z tej sytuacji zwycięsko. Ja, on, czy wy? Zawody czas zacząć! - krzyknął i w tej samej chwili z jego dział wystrzeliły strumienie energii w stronę niebieskiego Vortixx. Tytan zamachnął się i uderzył mnie z ogromną siłą. Poleciałem wprost na Toa Żelaza, strącając go jak pionka. Reszta drużyny, już z poruszającym się Guurahk'iem, zauważając co się stało, ruszyła do walki. Synchronizacja była niesamowita. Choć poznali się dopiero godzinę temu, już perfekcyjnie się zgrali. Podniosłem się z ziemi i podszedłem do Toa Żelaza. - Jak się nazywasz? - spytałem. - Khaar. - odpowiedział. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie możecie sobie poradzić z kilkoma Mrocznymi Łowcami. Zaraz wam pokażę, jak to się robi u mnie. - Jesteś tego pewien? Nie znasz ich mocy. O ile mogłeś zauważyć, Brsiter jest przywódcą DH. Myślisz, że został wybrany demokratycznie? Oczywiście, że nie. Na początku był posłuszny TSO, ale później oskarżył go o nieudolne kierowanie organizacją. Wyzwał Cienia na pojedynek o władzę nad DH. Walka nie trwała nawet minuty. TSO został rozgromiony i musiał oddać władzę. Czy teraz wiesz, co może cię czekać? - Jednym z moich celi w życiu jest wytępienie jak największej ilości Łowców. - odpowiedział Khaar. - Czas na kolejny okaz do kolekcji. Toa wyjął miecz i skierował go w stronę przywódcy DH. W powietrzu uformowały się kolce z krystalicznego protodermis i pomknęły do celu. Brister w porę zauważył atak i osłonił się tarczą. - Proszę, proszę. Toa Żelaza! - powiedział tytan. - U nas też było kilku, prawda Gilfordzie? Ostatnio jeden zginął w niewyjaśnionych sytuacjach. Jak myślisz, co stanie się z tym tu? - Ten tutaj sam umie o siebie zadbać. - odpowiedział Khaar i tupnął nogą. Z ziemi przy Bristerze wystrzeliły stalowe kolce. Niektóre tylko otarły się o zbroję, a te bardziej celne złamały się na pancerzu wojownika. Tytan złapał jeden i wyrwał go z podłoża. Cisnął nim prosto we mnie. Khaar wystawił rękę. Kolec w jednej sekundzie rozpadł się w pył. Toa skierował dłoń w stronę wroga. Zacisnął palce w pięść. Część pancerza pozgniatała się, lecz sam Brister pozostał niewzruszony. Zaśmiał się tylko diabolicznie. - Dobry tok myślenia. - powiedział. - A przynajmniej do pewnego momentu. Jestem w około 90% metalem. Jedyne co we mnie jest "organiczne" to szkielet kostny i niektóre organy. Zastanawiasz się w takim razie, jak się poruszam? Mój umysł. Mogę za jego pomocą przenosić różne rzeczy. Używam go też do poruszania się. Nie zniszczyłeś mojego pancerza, bo jest chroniony przez mój umysł. Nie pokonasz mnie, nędzny Toa. - Ciekawe czy dasz radę oprzeć się atakowi psychicznemu! - wykrzyknął Guurahk. Uderzenie było bardzo mocne, ale nie wywarło żadnych efektów na tytanie. - Tylko umysł 10 krotnie potężniejszy od mojego może mnie pokonać. - ze spokojem odpowiedział przywódca DH. - Nie widzę tu takiegoż, co oznacza wasz koniec! Niebieskie promienie energii wystrzeliły w naszą stronę. Trafienie oznaczało odpadnięcie z gry. Na szczęście w drużynie był Khaar. Przed każdym pojawiła się płyta metalu i ochroniła nas przed paraliżem. - Zajmijcie go na chwilę! - krzyknąłem. Guurahk skinął głową i ruszył razem z resztą do ataku. Ułożyłem dłonie na klatce piersiowej i zamknąłem oczy. Głęboko się skoncentrowałem, a następnie otworzyłem I bramę(Gilford ma w swoim umyśle stworzonych kilka bram. Za każdą ma schowaną część mocy). Poczułem moc wypełniającą moje ciało. Skoncentrowałem się jeszcze mocniej. Zacząłem rozszerzać mój umysł, tak aby objął całe pole walki. Po udanej operacji przejścia w trans wydziałem wszystko astralnie. Każda żywa istota w promieniu 100 bio była postrzegana przeze mnie jako struktura energetyczna(kształt istoty stworzonej z energii). Sam byłem jakoby środkiem wszystkiego, inne rzeczy i istoty wydawały się takie małe. W tym czasie reszta drużyny toczyła bój o życie z ogromnym wojownikiem. W zwarciu walczyli Mezeka, Guurahk i Khaar unikając ciosów tytana i jednocześnie zadając obrażenia kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Tahux i Sekenuva ostrzeliwali przeciwnikami kulami energii oraz płomieni. Zwinne ciosy 2 mieczy i buławy sprowadziły wroga do defensywy, która jednak była zbyt mocna, żeby ją pokonać. Brister emanował ogromną mocą. W porównaniu z nim, nawet Guurahk czy Khaar byli słabi. Musiałem szybko zakończyć tą walkę, bo w tym wymiarze nie czułem się zbyt pewnie, co skutkowało ryzykiem przerwania transu bitewnego. Przemieniłem swoje ciało w cień. W oka mgnieniu znalazłem się przy przywódcy DH przez nikogo nie zauważony. Zmaterializowałem się. Zła, mroczna energia aż wylewała się z Bristera. Tytan mnie zauważył(przez innych Gilford jest postrzegany normalnie). - Odważyłeś się wejść w ten stan? - spytał zdziwiony wojownik. Wszyscy przestali walczyć, spoglądając na mnie. - No trudno, powiem Teridaxowi, ze były problemy w wykonaniu zadania i przez przypadek zginąłeś... Potężna ręka sunęła wprost na mnie. Sparowałem cios. Jakby nigdy nic złapałem Bristera i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Patrzyłem mu prosto w oczy(tam gdzie powinny być). Okropne emocje przepływały między nami. Mroczne myśli ogarniały mój umysł. Odepchnąłem od siebie lidera Mrocznych Łowców. - Nie możesz znieść mojej nienawistnej energii? W takim razie jak chcesz się mierzyć z Teridaxem. A może chciałeś, żeby oni go za ciebie zabili? Jesteś tchórzem, Gilfordzie. Myślałem, że moje zwycięstwo będzie przynajmniej honorowe, ale wygrana ze słabszym przeciwnikiem nie jest powodem do dumy. - Odwołaj to co powiedziałeś, albo pokażemy ci kto dziś wróci z tarczą! - powiedział Gurcio. - Moja tarcza... - podniósł lewą rękę. - ...jest na stałe przytwierdzona do ramienia. Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę ci tłumaczyć... Głośny świst przerwał Bristerowi. Całe przedramię wraz z tarczą opadło na ziemię. Stałem za przeciwnikiem, trzymając miecz w ręku. Krawędź ostrza była czerwona od krwi. Szybki obrót i ponowne cięcie. Szczęk metalu uderzającego o metal. Mroczne Ostrze wyleciało mi z ręki i upadło kilka bio dalej. Ze zdziwieniem popatrzyłem na zbroję Bristera, ale nie zauważyłem na niej nawet wgniecenia. - Trafiłeś w miejsce bez zbroi. - powiedział tytan. - A teraz wybaczcie panowie, wracam do siebie. Dostałem nowe rozkazy. Tahux już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dałem mu znak, żeby odpuścił. Jedno z działek Bristera wystrzeliło złoty promień i po chwili pojawił się portal, przez który tytan przeszedł. - Piękna walka! - powiedział Ksarel. Vortixx cały czas stał z boku i tylko obserwował rozwój wydarzeń. W jednej chwili 4 miecze i buława skierowały się w stronę błękitnego łucznika. - Spokojnie! Mam wiadomość dla Gilforda. Usiadłem na ziemi. Zamknąłem umysłową bramę i powróciłem do normalnego świata. - Mów! - rzekłem. - Gilfordzie! Chyba nie myślisz, że ta kreatura może nam powiedzieć prawdę? - powiedział Guurahk. - Tak się składa, że jestem szpiegiem. Przekazywałem wszystkie plany DH Gilfordowi. Teraz mam niepokojące wieści. - Jakie przynosisz informacje? - spytałem. - Pamiętasz atak DH na waszą bazę? Zapewne tak. Kwatera została doszczętnie zniszczona. Wszyscy pouciekali. Prawie wszyscy... - relacjonował Vortixx. - Co masz na myśli? - spytałem z niepokojem. - Grant nie żyje. Mistik poważnie ranny jest teraz torturowany w fortecy DH i zapewne wkrótce będzie zmutowany w kolejnego Łowcę. Walczyli razem z Drago przeciwko Bristerowi. Wiesz, że nie mieli szans. Reszta z mniejszymi i większymi obrażeniami podzieliła się na grupki i uciekła. Zanim Brister mnie wezwał by cię znaleźć byłem wysłany na poszukiwania uciekinierów. Wytropiłem grupę Tahu. Razem z nim byli Iruini i Kali. Nie prezentowali się najlepiej. Kali była wycieńczona, Iruini z resztą też. Nie wiem gdzie Tahu ich prowadził, ale nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze. Tylko tyle się dowiedziałem. Przykro mi z powodu utraty przyjaciół. Schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Wszyscy stali w milczeniu. - Nie dobijajcie mnie. - powiedział Khaar. - To jest wojna! Czyjaś śmierć nie może nas powstrzymać przed zrealizowaniem wyższego celu. Sprowadziłeś nas, żebyśmy pomogli ci pokonać Teridaxa twojego wymiaru, czyż nie? Nie dajmy mu w takim razie czekać. - Zamknij się! - krzyknął Tahux. - Nie ważne kiedy, śmierć przyjaciela boli zawsze tak samo. Nie wolno ci tak mówić! Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy. Powoli przyswajałem sobie, że nigdy nie zobaczę twarzy dwóch braci. - Brister powiedział prawdę... - wyszeptałem. Wstałem na nogi. Wszyscy na mnie patrzyli. - Jestem tchórzem. Gdybym był prawdziwym Toa, stanąłbym na przeciw Teridaxa i go pokonał. To przez moją słabość ucierpiał cały świat. Muszę naprawić, to co zepsułem. Teraz mnie uważnie posłuchajcie. Wyjaśnię wam wszystko co trzeba wiedzieć, żeby nie pogubić się w wojnie. Określę mniej więcej moce Teridaxa i jego poddanych oraz DH. Ty Ksarelu, jeśli możesz, przenieś się już do naszego wymiaru i poinformuj Drago, żeby rozpoczął Plan T. Będzie wiedział, co zrobić. - Dobrze. Tylko jak mam to zrobić? Nie mam żadnego generatora portali. I co mam począć z Viridisem? - wskazał na związanego DH, który wciąż leżał na ziemi. - Zabierz go ze sobą. Drago wyciągnie z niego informacje i zamknie. Gurrahk, masz może jakiś sprzęt teleportujący między wymiarami? - Wciąż mam projektor portali. - powiedział rahkshi. Wyjął małe urządzonko i otworzył portal. Ksarel złapał Viridisa i wskoczył do wrót międzywymiarowych. - Dobrze, a teraz zaczynam. - powiedziałem. - Wszystko zaczęło się od mojej walki z Teridaxem, gdy był jeszcze "zwykłym" Makuta... Cz.5: Toa Risen Guurahk otworzył portal, wszyscy przeszli przez niego. Pojawiliśmy się przy bazie rebeliantów, a przynajmniej przy tym co po niej pozostało. Rumowisko skał i metalu. Cały sprzęt, wszystko, bronie, zbroje, maszyny, zniszczone albo zabrane. Nie było czego tu szukać. Wszedłem między złom. Zauważyłem błysk. Podniosłem z ziemi ostrze. "Coś tu jest nie tak... - pomyślałem. - Nie znam tego ostrza. W dodatku jest niezniszczone, wręcz świeżo zrobione." - Idziemy stąd! - krzyknąłem. - Co się stało? - zapytał Sekenuva. - Wpadliśmy w zasadzkę. - ze stoickim spokojem odpowiedział Khaar. - Pytanie tylko czyją? Rozejrzałem się wokół. Wiał tylko leciutki wiaterek. W pobliżu nie było widać ani słychać żadnych zwierząt. Idealna sytuacja na atak z zaskoczenia. Ale nie, nikt nie wyskoczył, nikt nie strzelił, nikt nie zaatakował. Rozległ się donośny śmiech. Na szczycie zniszczonej do połowy wieży siedział Toa. Był jednak trochę inny od wszystkich innych Toa. Był niższy o około 0,5 bio. Jego zbroja była najwyższej jakości, całą srebrna, zrobiona z protostali, wyglądała jak nowa. Nosił srebrną Kanohi Kaukau. Prezentował się bardziej okazale. - Jeśli byłbyś łaskaw Gilfordzie, rzuć mi mój nóż. - odezwał się nieznajomy. Jeszcze raz przyjrzałem się uważnie broni i zwróciłem ją jej właścicielowi. - Kim jesteś? - spytałem. - Chyba nie uważasz mnie za wroga? - spojrzał na mnie. - No dobra, w twoich czasach nikomu nie wolno ufać. Każdy może być wrogiem... - Co masz na myśli mówiąc "w twoich czasach"? - przerwał mu Mezeka. - Pochodzę z przyszłości. - odpowiedział. - Nazywam się Risen i jako że jestem najlepszym żołnierzem w moim legionie, zostałem tu wysłany żeby zapobiec wszystkim złym rzeczom, które się wydarzyły. Albo raczej, które mają się wydarzyć. - Świetnie. Czyli przeniosłeś się w czasie, żeby powiedzieć mi o tym, że przeniosłeś się w czasie? - spytałem. - Eee... - Risen się zaciął. - Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Mam o wiele ważniejszą misję. Niestety nie mogę ci zdradzić o co chodzi, bo czasoprzestrzeń mogłaby ulec zachwianiu. - No dobra! Powiedz wreszcie o co ci chodzi! - powiedział Khaar. - Zaiste! Przejdźmy do rzeczy! - wykrzyknął Risen. - A widzieliście tego ostatniego demota? Tego co... Massive Facepalm i zsynchronizowane: - NIE! Przejdź do rzeczy! - Dobra, dobra, dobra. Już mówię, po co tu przybyłem. - odburknął srebrny Toa. - Jak wspomniałem jestem tu na misji. Pochodzę z przyszłości. "Narodzę się" dopiero za 0,5 miliona lat. Wtedy ten wszechświat będzie w ogromnej wojnie. Zostanę przydzielony do oddziału specjalnego komandosów. Od mojego celnego oka zależy bardzo wiele, czasem nawet wygrana bitwa. Moim zadaniem tutaj jest pomoc w walce. Ułatwienie wam jej jest ważną rzeczą. Może częściowo zapobiec lub opóźnić wybuch wielkiej wojny. Niestety nie mogę podawać konkretów. Kiedy wybuchnie wojna? Nie mogę wam powiedzieć dokładnej daty takiej jak np: 1939 rok. Ale ogólnikowo oczywiście, że coś zdradzę. - A nie zauważyłeś, że teraz jesteśmy na wojnie? - zapytałem. - Zauważyłem. - odpowiedział. - Ta wojna jest nazywana I wielką wojną. Ta, która ma wybuchnąć będzie II wielką wojną. Mogę cię zapewnić, że wynik tej wojny nie ma znaczenia. I tak II wojna zjednoczy was wszystkich. Jednakże, muszę tu być, dopilnować, żeby coś przypadkiem nie poszło źle. - No dobra. To kiedy ma być ta II wojna? - dociekał Guurahk. - Wybuchnie praktycznie chwilę po Pierwszej. Niestety taki nagły atak zniszczy wszystkie wasze oddziały wojskowe. Zostanie was bardzo mało. Chyba, że historia się zmieni. Jeżeli uda wam się wcześniej dotrzeć do Teridaxa, to może będzie wystarczająco dużo czasu. Jednakże musimy się pośpieszyć. Wróg będzie gotowy sporo przed atakiem. Najlepiej przeprowadzić atak jutro. - Co?! - krzyknął Sekenuva. - Jak mamy przeprowadzić atak na najsilniejszą osobę w tym wszechświecie nie mając planu?! - Gilfordzie. - powiedział Risen. - Jak idzie realizacja planu T? - Nie wiem. - odpowiedziałem. - Muszę znaleźć Drago. Jemu powierzyłem realizację. - Zaiste! W takim razie znajdźmy Drago! - zakrzyknął Srebrny Toa. - A, no tak. Muszę was jeszcze ostrzec. Byłem już kiedyś w tych czasach. Teridax wtedy wykrył moje pojawienie się i mnie znalazł. Nawet nie walczyłem. Wykradł wszystkie informacje jakie miałem. Także wie o wszystkim co się stanie. To jest powód dlaczego zawsze jest przygotowany na wszystkie wasze ataki. Na szczęście historię można zmieniać. Miejmy nadzieję, że jutro nie będzie się nas spodziewać. - Czyli mamy plan? - spytał Tahux. - Tak. Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z nim - odpowiedziałem. ---- Prowadziłem przyjaciół na małą wysepkę u wybrzeży Voya Nui. Drago czasem tam chodził, więc domyśliłem się, że i tym razem go zastanę. Po drodze spotkaliśmy pojedynczego rahkshi, jednakże sługa Terdaxa został od razu zniszczony przez karabin plazmowy Risena. Wysepka była oddalona od brzegu o jakieś 2,5 kio. Odcinek ten szybko przepłynęliśmy wpław. Wyszliśmy na małą plażę. Nigdzie nie było widać oznak obecności kogokolwiek. Zamknąłem oczy i skoncentrowałem się. Mój umysł przeczesał całą wyspę, jednakże nie znalazł Drago. Usiadłem na piasku. - Drago tu nie ma? - spytał Guurahk. Zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy. Nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie mógł ukrywać się Toa Śmierci, o ile jeszcze żył. Wierzyłem, że Ksarel odnalazł mojego przyjaciela i powiadomił go o rozpoczęciu planu. Martwiłem się, że przeze mnie mogło ucierpieć wiele osób. Grant poległ w obronie wszystkich, a Mistik zapewne będzie kolejnym królikiem doświadczalnym dla Bristera. Któż wie, czy takich ofiar nie było więcej? Oczyść umysł - usłyszałem czyjś głos w mojej głowie. Co? Kim jesteś? - zapytałem. Oczyść umysł i otwórz swe serce, a znajdziesz odpowiedź - powtórzył głos. Uczyniłem to, co kazał głos. Oczyściłem swój umysł i otworzyłem serce. Nagle iluzja znikła. Wrażenie pustki i braku życia na tej wysepce było tylko iluzją stworzoną przez Teridaxa. Dziękuję - powiedziałem do nieznajomej osoby. Odpowiedź nie padła. Wyczułem obecność kilku osób poza nami. Poderwałem się z ziemi i zacząłem biec. Reszta trochę zdziwiona podążała za mną. Przedarłem się przez mały lasek i stanąłem na polanie przed matorańską chatą. Coś świsnęło mi koło ucha. Topór wbił się w pień drzewa stojącego na mną. Spojrzałem na właściciela broni. Po-matoranin uśmiechał się. - Barszczyk! - krzyknąłem. - Witaj Gilfordzie. - powiedział matoranin. - Czy nie powinieneś teraz przygotowywać się do walki? - Uff... Czyli Ksarel dotarł? - spytałem. - Można tak powiedzieć... - odrzekł wały wojownik. - Jest ranny. Zaatakowały go 2 oddziały rahkshi. Cudem uszedł z życiem. - Zaraz z nim porozmawiam. A tym czasem zaprowadź nowych przyjaciół do Drago. Niech wtajemniczy ich w nasz plan. - powiedziałem. Zwróciłem się do Guurahka: - Poproś Drago żeby objaśnił wszystko bardzo szczegółowo. Musicie wiedzieć o wszystkim, inaczej plan może nawalić, a na to nie możemy pozwolić. - Dobrze. - odpowiedział rahkshi. - Aha, jeszcze jedno. Możesz przyłożyć Ksarelowi, za to że mnie obudził z drzemki? Uśmiechnąłem się. Ruszyli za Barszczykiem. Natomiast ja wszedłem do chatki. Ksarel leżał na łóżku pod ścianą. Rzucił na mnie okiem. Usiadłem na krześle obok niego. - To ty... - bez emocji powiedział. - I jak? Teridax już leży głową w dół? - Jeszcze nie. Dopiero jutro przypuścimy atak. - odpowiedziałem. - Dziękuję ci, że mi pomogłeś. - Pierdolisz. - zaklął Ksarel. - To nie czas na podziękowania. Zrobiłem to co zrobiłem. Teraz módl się bym znów nie zmienił stron. - Może masz rację. Lepiej pójdę się przygotowywać. - powiedziałem, podniosłem się z krzesła. - Zaczekaj. - złapał mnie za rękę. Spojrzałem na niego. - Dziękuję... , że mi zaufałeś. Puścił mnie. Wyszedłem z chatki. Na zewnątrz stał Sound i Risen. - Świetnie. Właśnie 2 osób potrzebowałem. - powiedziałem. - Musicie odszukać resztę rebeliantów i do jutra rano ich tu sprowadzić. Musimy mieć jak największe siły w walce przeciw Teridaxowi. - Już się robi. - zasalutował Risen. Sound skinął głową. Obaj odeszli. Poszedłem na plażę i usiadłem na piasku. Zacząłem rozmyślać nad różnymi możliwościami ataku. Wszystko musiało być idealne, inaczej cała akcja pójdzie na marne. Kolejnego dnia miała się rozpocząć bitwa decydująca o dalszych losach tego świata. Cz.6: Dzień Końca i Początku - Zbiórka! - krzyknąłem. Wszyscy się zbiegli. Sound i Risen spisali się. Sprowadzili każdego, kto przeżył. Niestety nikt nie był w pełni sił. Poważnie rannych kazałem opatrzyć i oddać w ręce medyków. Drago, Guurahk, Hydraxon i Shadow Sheld stanęli obok mnie. - Słuchać uważnie. - powiedziałem. - Dzisiaj atakujemy. Dzisiaj my będziemy zwycięzcami. Dzisiaj uwolnimy się z okowów mroku. Dzisiaj będziemy świętować naszą wolność! - rozległy się krzyki i wiwaty. Uniosłem rękę, żeby przestali. - Na radość jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Teraz zachowajcie siły na walkę. Dzisiejsza walka zadecyduje o wszystkim. Żeby nie było niedomówień, powtórzę w skrócie nasz plan ataku. Głównymi siłami ataku dowodzi Drago i Shadow Sheld. Oczywiście jest nas za mało do walki z kilkusettysięczną armią rahkshi, ale Drago skombinuje pomoc. Tymczasem ja, Hydraxon i nasi nowi przyjaciele bokiem ominiemy główne pole bitwy. Przebijemy się przez oddziały rahkshi do bram Pałacu Mroku. Wewnątrz mamy nadzieję nie zastać nikogo prócz Teridaxa. O walkę z nim wy się nie martwcie. Waszym zadaniem jest niszczenie jak największej liczby rahkshi. Jeżeli ktokolwiek zauważy porucznika lub generała Teridaxa, niech ucieka. Możecie zapytać: "Dlaczego?". Prawda jest taka, że od całej armii rahkshi bałbym się bardziej Antroza lub Misteriosa. Pozwalam wam walczyć przeciw porucznikom takim jak Krad tylko jeśli będzie was trójka. Walka może nieuczciwa, ale bezpieczna. W innym wypadku macie natychmiast się wycofać. Postaramy się jak najszybciej uporać z Teridaxem i wam pomóc. Gdyby sytuacja była naprawdę straszna, niech ktoś, a najlepiej Shake, skontaktuje się ze mną. Wyślę wsparcie. Zdaję się, że o wszystkim powiedziałem. Zatem życzę powodzenia! Oby wiara w zwycięstwo nigdy was nie opuściła! Za 15 minut wyruszamy. Skończyłem przemowę. Wszyscy się rozeszli żeby sprawdzić broń i zbroję. Zostałem tylko ja, Guurahk, Drago, Khaar i Tahu. Spojrzałem na Toa Ognia. Był w opłakanym stanie. Zbroja była w strzępkach, ciało zmasakrowane, kilka poważnych ran z wciąż krwawiło. Przygaszone oczy patrzyły na mnie swoim zwykłym spokojnym, nic nie wyrażającym wzrokiem. - Tahu! - krzyknąłem. - Dlaczego do jasnej cholery nie poszedłeś do namiotu medycznego?! - Chcę iść z tobą. - odpowiedział sucho. - O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?! W takim stanie nigdzie nie pójdziesz! - powiedziałem. - Nie zatrzymasz mnie. Zrobię to, co uważam za słuszne. - ciągnął zdawkowo. - Ehh... Dobrze o tym wiem, Tahu. Ale dlaczego nie pozwalasz sobie pomóc? Dlaczego do cholery jesteś taki zamknięty? - Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć. Tylko jedno mnie interesuje. Chcę iść z tobą i zobaczyć śmierć Teridaxa. - Dobrze już dobrze. Idziesz ze mną. Masz może przy sobie Kxaron? Toa Ognia wyciągnął Maskę Energii i podał mi ją. Założyłem moją starą Kanohi. Skierowałem dłonie w stronę Tahu. Strumień mocy leczącej połączył mnie z rannym przyjacielem. Używając mocy maski uleczyłem i zregenerowałem ciało wojownika. Khaar podszedł do mnie i położył rękę na moim nadgarstku. Moc żelaza popłynęła przez moją dłoń. Zbroja Tahu powoli wracała do swojego pierwotnego kształtu. Po chwili Toa Ognia był jak nowy. Wszystkie rany zagojone, zbroja naprawiona. Zdjąłem Kxaron i oddałem Tahu. - Teraz idź się przygotuj. - powiedziałem do niego. Następnie zwróciłem się do Khaara: - Widzę, że masz jakieś pytanie. Zatem pytaj. - Czy jest możliwe, że spotkamy po drodze Mrocznych Łowców? - spytał. - Prawie na pewno. DH są całkowicie podlegli Teridaxowi, więc przewiduję, że kilku się znajdzie. Rozumiem, że bierzesz ich na siebie? - Tak. Dla Łowców nie znam litości, nie ważne, z którego są wymiaru. - odpowiedział Toa Żelaza. - Proszę bardzo. - powiedziałem. - Guurahk. Mam nadzieję, że w razie czego opanujesz sytuację. Gdybym... no wiesz... to wtedy ty przejmujesz przywództwo nad drużyną. Jak najszybciej się wycofujecie. Odnajdujesz Iruini'ego, a on teleportuje was do waszych wymiarów. Nie mogę pozwolić, byście zginęli za moje błędy. - Rozumiem. - odpowiedział rahkshi. - Zobaczymy jak potoczy się tok wypadków. - Drago, tak jak ustaliliśmy, jeżeli na polu walki pojawi się Antroz lub ktoś o podobnej sile, ty wraz z Shadow Sheld'em go zajmujecie. Nie potrzeba na niepotrzebnego ryzyka. - skierowałem się do Toa Śmierci. - Przed rozpoczęciem bitwy upewnij się, że mamy wystarczające wojska. 1 zombie może przesądzić o wszystkim. - Zrozumiano. - zasalutował. Minęło kilka minut i znów wszyscy byli przy mnie. Iruini z naprawioną tarczą przeniósł nas na plażę w pobliże Pałacu Mroku. Już tylko minuty dzieliły nas od bitwy wszech czasów... ---- Ostrze gładko wbiło się w pancerz. Obok mnie Guurahk załatwił kolejnego rahkshi. Drago gromadził zombie i ożywionych do walki, a my tymczasem powoli skradaliśmy się do Pałacu Mroku. Na drodze spotkaliśmy tylko kilka pojedynczych normalnych rahkshi. Byliśmy już pod główną bramą. Odnalazłem umysł Toa Śmierci i powiadomiłem go o aktualnej sytuacji. - Już? - spytał. - Tak, zaczynaj. - odpowiedziałem. Na plaży rozległ się doniosły huk. Spod piasku wypełzł trup Tahtoraka. Paszcza się otworzyła i dobiegł z niej nienaturalny dźwięk - pochodzący nie z tego świata. Kolejno podnosiły się oddziały zombie Toa, Matoran, Vortixx, Skakdi i innych ras. Armia powoli tworzyła szyki bitewne. Brama Pałacu Mroku otworzyła się. Kilkadziesiąt oddziałów rahkshi kroczyło w stronę jednostek rebeliantów. Po cichu prześlizgnęliśmy się do środka. Szybko przebiegliśmy korytarz prowadzący do sali głównej. Gestem wyznaczyłem pozycje. Lekko popchnąłem drzwi. Z głośnym skrzypieniem otworzyły się, ukazując dużą okrągłą salę. O dziwo nikogo w niej nie było. Weszliśmy do środka. Rozległ się głos Teridaxa: - Nareszcie jesteście! Czekam w sali tronowej. Pośpieszcie się! Trochę zdziwiony takim powitaniem ruszyłem dalej. Reszta podążała za mną. Kolejny korytarz, bardzo długi. I wreszcie nasz cel - sala tronowa. Otworzyłem stalowe drzwi. Teridax siedział na swoim tronie. Na jego twarzy malował się uśmiech. Lecz nie był to uśmiech diabelski, który często ozdabiał twarz Makuty. Nie zwiastował on złego, a wręcz przeciwnie, wyrażał dobroć i miłość. Po obu bokach tronu stały 2 mniejsze. Na jednym siedział Tofik, a drugi był wolny. Pod ścianami stało kolejnych 12 siedzisk. Kilka było już zajętych przez DH lub sługów Teridaxa. - Witam was! - powiedział podniosłym głosem Makuta. - Znam wasze plany. Tak, wiem, że chcecie mnie zabić, ale niestety, są ważniejsze sprawy. Dobrze... Usłyszałem świst przelatującej strzały obok mojego ucha. Jednakże w locie rozpadła się w proch. Tahu nie czekał. Ładował już kolejny pocisk do kuszy. - Nie możesz nawet wysłuchać mojego Pana? - spytał się Antroz. - Trochę kultury nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Bełty(strzały do kuszy) leciały we Władcę Mroku, lecz tak jak poprzednie rozpadały się. Toa Ognia chciał ładować kolejne, ale Guurahk zdezintegrował kuszę. - Mów! - krzyknąłem. - Puki jeszcze starcza mi cierpliwości. - Wspaniale! - ucieszył się Makuta. - W takim razie, jeśli zechcesz, usiądź. - wskazał na miejsce obok siebie. - Chyba sobie żartujesz. - odezwał się Sekenuva. - Nie ma bata, żeby Gilford... Rozdziawił gębę i oniemiał. Powolnym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę Teridaxa. Coś mi mówiło, że robię dobrze. Usiadłem na tronie obok. - Świetnie! Teraz sprawdźmy czy są wszyscy! - Teridax wyjął listę i zaczął czytać. - Teridax! Ach, to przecież ja... W takim razie... Antroz! - Do usług Panie. - wstał i się ukłonił. - Brister! Mroczny Łowca uniósł dłoń na znak obecności. - Tofik... - Makuta wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał pupilka. - Gilford! - Jestem. - Krad! A tak, on jest na polu walki... Drago też... Shadow Sheld... Nightnare... Może ktoś po nich pójść? Antroz, zbierz ich! - Tak jest, Panie. - Dalej... Miesterios! - Czujny i gotowy! - Tertrax! Generał mruknął, aby zaznaczyć swoją istotę. - Ksarel! - Jest poważnie ranny. Zajmują się nim nasi medycy. - powiedziałem. - Rozumiem. Guurahk i reszta ekipy spoza naszego wymiaru jest? - Ale masz orient... - burknął Tahux. - Tak. - Hydraxon i Tahu! - Jesteśmy. - Czyli wszyscy poza Ksarelem. No trudno. Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Zacznijmy... - Przepraszam o wielki Teridaxie, ale nie zostałem wyczytany. - odezwał się Risen. - Risen? Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?! Przecież wiesz co się zaraz wydarzy! - krzyknął przestraszony Makuta. - Nie może cię tu być! - Co? Jak? Przecież jeszcze jakiś rok do tego wydarzenia! - Toa z przyszłości wydawał się być bardzo przerażony. - Też bym chciał. Niestety, stało się coś, co przyśpieszyło ICH działania. - O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? - spytałem. - Właśnie po to jesteśmy tu zebrani. Znam naszą przyszłość. Dlatego też musimy omówić bardzo ważną kwestię, ale o tym jak już wszyscy będą. - odpowiedział Władca Mroku. Minęło kilka minut i do sali wrócił Antroz wraz z Kradem, Nightnarem, Drago i ShSh'em. - Dobrze. A więc zacznijmy. - powiedział Teridax. ---- - Witam wszystkich serdecznie. - zaczął Makuta. - Zebraliśmy się tu w bardzo ważnym celu, a mianowicie musimy zadecydować nad naszą przyszłością. Nie bez powodu pozostawiłem rebeliantów przy życiu. Większość z was odegra ważną rolę w tym przedstawieniu. Ale zacznijmy wszystko od początku. Najpierw opowiem wam o przeszłości... Byłem jednym z Makuta. Stworzony przez Mata Nui wraz z braćmi miałem stać na straży Matoran. Jednak zawsze czułem, że moje przeznaczenie jest inne. Podburzyłem Bractwo i przeszliśmy na stronę Mroku. Zakon Mata Nui nie czekał długo i kazał Turadze Dume utworzyć drużynę Toa, która miała mnie unicestwić. Znaleźli mnie, a dokładniej był to Gilford, wtedy młody i śmiały Toa Kwasu, dowódca. Przyznam, że swoim uporem, odwagą i siłą mnie zaskoczył, ale Toa przeciw Makucie? Trochę nierówna walka. Bawiłem się z nim. Gdy był już na wyczerpaniu, uczynił coś, co mnie bardzo zdumiało. Zazwyczaj zwykły Toa nie potrafi użyć Nova Blast'u nie mając pełnych sił i odpowiedniego przygotowania. On jednak całą swoją moc skoncentrował w zaledwie kilka sekund. Byliśmy w bliskiej odległości w chwili wybuchu energii. Nasze ciała zostały prawie całkowicie zniszczone. Mnie nic nie groziło, antydermis przetrwałoby jeszcze kilka godzin, ale ten Toa zginąłby na miejscu. Normalnie nie przejąłbym się tym w ogóle, lecz jakaś siła zmusiła mnie bym podszedł do ciała i go dotknął. W chwili gdy to uczyniłem, staliśmy się jednym. Ciała, dusze i umysły zostały ze sobą połączone. Przez krótki moment kontrolowałem nową powłokę. Wtem czyjaś świadomość, kogoś tak potężnego, że nawet teraz nie mógłbym pojąć nawet promila jego wiedzy, przybliżyła się do mnie. Ogarnęło mnie ciepło i wypełniła moc, o której nigdy nie marzyłem. Usłyszałem spokojny, ciepły i miłosierny głos: "Tak będzie lepiej. Teraz śpij." Zapadałem w śpiączkę. Mój umysł był wtedy wolny, mógł uczynić wszystko. Podróżowałem w czasie i przestrzeni. Odwiedziłem wiele krain, o których nikt z nas nie wie. Nauczyłem się języków, których nie da się wymówić naszymi ustami. Widziałem rzeczy, których nie da się ujrzeć oczyma. Czułem to, co jest niewyczuwalne. Innymi słowy: pojąłem wszystko. Jednak wciąż byłem pod kontrolą tej Wyższej Świadomości. Choć byłem nieograniczony, wiedziałem, co wolno mi było poznać, a czego nie. Dowiedziałem się tego, co tylko zostało mi pozwolone. Posiadłem ogromną wiedzę. Po raz kolejny usłyszałem głos, ten sam co wcześniej: "Czy teraz już wiesz?" Nie wiedziałem o co właściwie pytał mnie głos, ale odpowiedziałem: "Tak" Odpowiedź padła po krótkiej chwili: "Dobrze. Twoja misja się rozpoczyna." Mój umysł wybudził się ze śpiączki. Szybko zrozumiałem sytuację, w jakiej się znalazłem. Byłem połączony z Gilfordem w jednym ciele. Aktualnie kontrolował je Toa, ale miałem już plany niecierpiące zwłoki. Przejąłem kontrolę i w krótkim czasie nauczyłem się korzystać ze wszystkich mocy. Rozwiązałem Bractwo i zacząłem tworzyć własne imperium. Na generałów przyjąłem najbardziej zaufanych z mojego gatunku. Szybko i skutecznie dokonałem zamachu stanu. Mata Nui pogrążył się w śpiączce, a ja zyskałem pełnię władzy. Nastał Wiek Mroku. Wymordowałem wtedy wszystkich moich największych przeciwników. Znalazłem też sposób na 'uśmiercenie' Mata Nui, ale jednocześnie pozostawiwszy go przy życiu. Unicestwiłem jego psychikę. Stał się zwykłą maszyną, którą jest do dzisiaj. No i nadszedł czas rozdzielenia. Rebelianci prowadzeni przez Drago dostali się do mojego Pałacu. Toa Śmierci odprawił Rytuał Podziału Dusz. Ja i Gilford znów byliśmy osobno. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że TO się zbliża. Zacząłem przygotowania. I tak oto dosyć szybko doszliśmy do wydarzeń współczesnych. - zakończył Teridax. - Super. Tylko po cholerę nam wykład z historii? - spytał Tahux. - Mam nadzieję, że żartujesz. Każde wydarzenie z przeszłości ma wpływ na przyszłość. - odpowiedział Makuta. - Jak myślisz, czy gdybym podszedł teraz do ciebie i cię zabił, miałoby to wpływ na przyszłość? Raczej tak. Mały, ale jednak. - Czyli opowiedziałeś nam historię twojego życia. Tylko w jakim celu? - dociekał Guurahk. - Odpowiedź jest prosta: by się usprawiedliwić. Wszystko co uczyniłem ma podłoże tylko i wyłącznie w trosce o ten wszechświat. Otóż... - Hahahaha!!!... - zaśmiałem się bardzo głośno. Wstałem i spojrzałem prosto w oczy Teridaxa. - Mam ci niby uwierzyć, że te ponad 100 lat terroru, tysiące ofiar i ból, który zadałeś... , to wszystko z troski?! Z miłości?! Zapadła chwila ciszy. Stałem tak naprzeciw Makuty i patrzyłem głęboko w jego oczy, a on patrzył w moje. Z wielkim zdumieniem zauważyłem, że mimo mojej złości i próby podburzenia Władca Mroku wciąż był spokojny i opanowany. - Tak. - powiedział Teridax. - Wszystko, powtarzam: wszystko co do tej pory robiłem, było spowodowane moją troską i miłością o was, o ten wszechświat. Pomyśl, czy mając moc i wiedzę wystarczającą do rozpoczęcia tworzenia nowego wszechświata miałbym jakiś powód do siedzenia tutaj? Nie. A jednak tu jestem, i od tych 100 lat bronię tej planety, choć nikt z was o tym nie wie. Jeśli mi pozwolisz, dokończę to co chciałem powiedzieć. Patrzyłem jeszcze chwilę na Makutę i odpuściłem. Usiadłem i dalej słuchałem. - Dziękuję. Otóż zacznę od pokazania wam najważniejszych fragmentów przyszłości. Będą to zaledwie kilkusekundowe sceny, lecz myślę, że to wystarczy, abyście zrozumieli motywy mojego postępowania. W głowie pojawił mi się obraz wielkiej bitwy na ogromnej płaskiej przestrzeni. Widziałem wielu poległych, ale też innych wciąż walczących. Niebo było czerwone, krwisto czerwone. Kolejny obraz przedstawiał głód i nędzę panującą po wojnie. Świat pogrążył się w smutku. Władcy nie potrafili wybrnąć z bagna, w które wpadli. Następny mówił o nagłym olśnieniu. Zaledwie w kilka lat świat podniósł się z kryzysu i zaczął normalnie funkcjonować. Nastąpiła era wielu odkryć i unowocześnień życia. Ostatnia scena była praktycznie plamą krwi. Wielka rzeź. Tak najłatwiej byłoby opisać tą walkę. - Wszystko to co widzieliście to najbardziej prawdopodobna przyszłość. - powiedział Teridax. - Co się takiego stało, lub stanie? - spytał Shadow Sheld. - Wojna. Niestety nie między nami, a między naszą rasą a Nimi. - odpowiedział Risen. - Kim są Oni? - spytałem. - O tym zaraz. - powiedział Makuta. - Teraz powiem wam, dlaczego zamordowałem połowę Zakonu Mata Nui oraz samego Mata Nui. Otóż w chwili wybuchu I wielkiej wojny będziemy mieli wybór. Albo się podporządkujemy, albo zostaniemy unicestwieni. Mata Nui w takiej sytuacji poddałby się. Nie dałoby to nic dobrego, ponieważ Oni tak czy siak by nas wybili. Dlatego postanowiłem wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. Postaram się obronić nasz świat, przed Nimi. ---- Zapadła cisza. Wciąż nie byłem przekonany co do prawdomówności Teridaxa. Usłyszałem śmiech. Najpierw cichy, jakby łkanie, lecz potem przeobraził się w desperacki, szaleńczy. Tahu nie krył swojego zdania. Zdjął miecz z pleców i powolnym krokiem ruszył ku Makucie. - Nigdy mnie nie przekonasz, że jesteś dobry, miłosierny. - powiedział. - Nigdy... nigdy... Po tym co zrobiłeś... - Tahu... Wszystko co robiłem było spowodowane tylko i wyłącznie moją miłością. - odpowiedział Władca Mroku. - Nie możesz tego zrozumieć? Toa Ognia był już tylko kilka bio od Teridaxa. Przystanął. - Zrozumieć?! Jak do jasnej cholery mam zrozumieć twoje postępowanie?! Stworzyłeś mnie jako istotę pozbawioną uczuć, wytrenowaną do zabijania. Jak do jasnej cholery mam zrozumieć coś takiego jak miłość, którą podobno się kierujesz?! Nauczyłem się czuć... ale czuję tylko nienawiść... do ciebie. Od chwili, gdy dowiedziałem się, że jestem tylko klonem, kopią prawdziwego Tahu... pragnąłem ci pokazać ból, jaki on przeżywał,... gdy oddzierałeś jego świadomość od duszy... I nie zaspokoiłem mojego pragnienia. Dlatego zrobię to dziś! Skoczył. Ostrze było zaledwie kilka centymetrów od pancerza Makuty, gdy upadło na podłogę. Kilka cichych łupnięć. Tahu upadł i zatoczył się. Nie wstawał. - Tahu... - westchnął Teridax. - Widzę, że nie zrozumiesz mnie do końca, dopóki nie nauczysz się czuć. Podróż po różnych wymiarach i czasach powinna ci pomóc... Podszedł do ciała Toa i podniósł go. Popatrzył w jego szare, "nieżywe" oczy. Wymamrotał kilka słów. Otworzył się portal. Makuta z Tahu na rękach zniknął. Po chwili znów był wewnątrz Pałacu Mroku. - Mam nadzieję, że czegoś się nauczy... ---- - Super. Epizod z Tahu minął, to teraz powiedz coś o Nich. - powiedział Tahux. Teridax usiadł na tronie i chwilę się namyślił. - Oni nazywają się Shadeerlah(czyt. Szaderla). - zaczął. - Są istotami humanoidalnymi około 1,8bio (2,5m) wzrostu. Tak jak my są biomechaniczni, ale w innych proporcjach. 90% ich ciała to tkanka żywa, zaś tylko 10% to metal. Metal to głównie pancerz i niektóre fragmenty szkieletu kostnego. Wyglądają jak ogromne jaszczury chodzące na dwóch nogach. Cechują się ogromną siłą fizyczną i zwinnością. Są bardziej zaawansowani technologicznie. Preferują walkę na odległość, lecz w zwarciu wcale nie są gorsi. Pochodzą z innego świata. Tak naprawdę to innej planety oddalonej od naszej o wielkie odległości. Niedługo nas zaatakują. Obserwacje czynią już od kilkuset lat, więc wiedzą o nas wszystko. Według nich nie mamy szans na obronę. Jednak nie doceniają mnie. Ich największą przewagą będzie ilość wojsk i technologia. Co z tego, skoro jeden z nas będzie mógł zniszczyć cały batalion Shadeerlah'ów. Wiedzą o nas tylko to co widzieli, czyli że jesteśmy strasznie zacofani i jest nas mało. Nie brali pod uwagę naszych mocy kontroli żywiołów, co jest wielkim błędem. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie moje starania. Tylko jeśli będziemy walczyć razem możemy przetrwać. ---- - Teraz wiecie już wszystko. Pozostaje pytanie: Czy przyłączycie się do mnie? - spytał Teridax. Spokojnie siedziałem i rozmyślałem. Powoli w mojej głowie kształtował się plan. - Kiedy mają zaatakować? - na pytanie odpowiedziałem pytaniem. - Jeśli historia będzie się toczyć tak jak powinna, to za niecały rok. Jeśli nie, to zobaczymy. - Jesteś pewien, że nie ma innego wyjścia? - Aż tak bardzo stałem się zły w twoich oczach? Nie zaufasz mi nawet po tym, gdy powiedziałem całą prawdę? Nie połączysz swych sił ze mną nawet przed obliczem śmierci? Wiedz, że nawet jeśli nie będziesz chciał mi pomóc, to i tak ochronię ten świat, bo od mojego stworzenia taki mam cel. To jest moim przeznaczeniem. - Wielkie Istoty, dlaczego ja! - zakląłem pod nosem. Krzyknąłem: - Zgadzam się! - Doskonale. Teraz nasze szanse wzrosły o jakieś 10%, czyli mamy około 25% na wygraną. To niezmiernie dużo, nieprawdaż? - wtrącił się Brister. - Bristerze, skąd ty masz takie dane? Powiem szczerze. Nasze szanse określam na znikome. Jednakże mam przeczucie, że wyjdziecie z tego zwycięsko... Zapadła chwila ciszy. Nadal rozmyślałem nad słusznością mojego wyboru, gdy odezwał się Guurahk: - Wszystko pięknie, tylko po co my tutaj? Nie powiesz mi, że dla ozdoby? - Oczywiście, że nie. Zapisałem was na liście, co oznacza, że odegracie ważną rolę w przyszłych wydarzeniach. Oczywiście radzę wam nie pakować się w wielkie bitwy, bo nie chcę mieć na sumieniu kogokolwiek z poza tego wymiaru. Ogólnie, nie ryzykujcie zbytnio wiele. - Powiedziałeś przed chwilą, że "wyjdziecie z tego zwycięsko". Nie widzisz w tej wizji siebie? Teridax tak jakby posmutniał. - Powiedzmy, że mam nadzieję, że nie wyjdę z tego zwycięsko. Czuję na sobie ogromne brzemię, dług. Powstał on po wszystkich moich złych czynach. Nie sądzę, bym za życia mógł w jakikolwiek sposób spłacić. Od wielu lat oczekuję na śmierć, byłaby dla mnie ukojeniem i wejściem na nową drogę. Jednakże przed śmiercią muszę jeszcze wypełnić moje przeznaczenie. Wtedy moje życie będzie "skończone". Wszystko co tylko miałem zrobić, będzie zrobione. Moja dusza będzie wolna. ---- Środek nocy. Wraz z resztą wróciłem do naszej kwatery. Wciąż nie byłem pewny, czy dobrze uczyniłem. Odezwałem się: - Nie wszyscy z nas byli podczas narady. Musicie się więc dowiedzieć, że zawarliśmy sojusz z Teridaxem. Niestety nie mogę wam podać dokładnych przyczyn. Teraz życzę dobrej nocy i do zobaczenia! Każdy poszedł do swojego pokoju. Pozostałem tylko ja i Drago. - Nie wiem co siedzi w twojej głowie, ale będąc na twoim miejscu postąpiłbym inaczej. - szczerze powiedział Toa Śmierci. - Och Drago... Sam nie mam pojęcia, czy dobrze zrobiłem. Wszystko się okaże w niedalekiej przyszłości. Ten dzień był strasznie męczący. Dziś skończyła si pewna epoka w historii tego świata. Jednak trzeba pamiętać, że gdy coś się kończy, coś innego się dopiero zaczyna. - Dzień Końca i Początku powiadasz? - spytał. - Nigdy nie wierzyłem w legendy. Ale jeśli to prawda, to powinniśmy podjąć odpowiednie kroki. Masz już jakiś plan? - Jeszcze nie, ale mamy na to czas. Teraz wybacz, ale na prawdę jestem zmęczony. Dobranoc. - Dobranoc. Cz. 7: Zamiana Ról Legendy czasem mówią prawdę, a czasem nie. Ale nawet najbardziej zmyślona historia musi mieć źródło. Innymi słowy, nawet w największym kłamstwie, oszustwie jest ziarno prawdy. Od samego początku istniała Legenda o Dniu Końca i Początku. Mówiła ona o tym, że każdy dzień jest końcem i początkiem. W chwili gdy wczoraj się kończy, zaczyna się dzisiaj. Wszystko co się kończy, rozpoczyna tym coś innego. Jednak w tej legendzie była też mowa o kilku dniach w historii, które będą na prawdę końcem i początkiem. Pytanie tylko, czy taki dzień się właśnie skończył? Podobne pytania latały mi po głowie. Co raz bardziej czułem, że życie nie ma sensu. W chwili gdy byłem u celu swej drogi, zmieniła ona kurs. Wcześniej miałem zabić Teridaxa. A teraz? Połączyłem z nim siły, by wspólnie ochronić nasz świat przed rasą obcych istot, która wkrótce ma zaatakować. Jednak mój umysł nie mógł tego przyjąć do wiadomości, a przynajmniej nie do końca. Nie mogłem zaakceptować "dobroci Teridaxa". Jak do jasnej cholery można zrozumieć cały ten ból, który on sprawił całemu światu?! Na dodatek twierdzi, że to wszystko z miłości! Nie... Czegoś takiego nie da się zrozumieć, zaakceptować... Miałem określony cel... Zabić Teridaxa... Żeby na świecie zapanował pokój... I do tego celu wciąż dążę!!! ---- 8 miesięcy później, dzień teraźniejszy Od tamtego pamiętnego dnia minęły miesiące. Teridax gdy ostatnio u mnie był, twierdził że to nastąpi w ciągu najbliższych dni. Nie mylił się. Miałem być obok niego głównodowodzącym. Kierowałem swoimi ludźmi, on swoimi. Miał bardzo szczegółowy plan, o którym wiedzieli wszyscy. Też miałem plan, ale wiedziałem o nim tylko ja. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że zawiodę nasz świat w tym najważniejszym momencie... Ten świat, za który walczyłem... Ten świat, za który przelałem tyle krwii... Ten świat, który przeze mnie upadł... Sam się tego nie spodziewałem... 3 dni wcześniej Duże żelazne drzwi otworzyły się. Do ciemnej komnaty, w której przebywałem wszedł Teridax. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do mnie. - Mamy mało czasu. - mówił zdenerwowanym głosem. - Czy uczyniłeś wszystko, o co prosiłem? - Tak... - cicho odpowiedziałem. - To dobrze. - odetchnął. Przyglądał mi się chwilę. - Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz jakbyś był czymś zmartwiony. - Wszystko jest dobrze. Przecież nasz plan jest perfekcyjny, nie mamy co się obawiać. - Masz rację. Pamiętaj: Na naszych barkach opiera się teraz los tego świata. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na słabość czy wątpliwości. - Spokojnie. Wiem co mam uczynić. 2 dni wcześniej Na niebie pojawił się olbrzymi statek. Wiedzieliśmy, że to Oni. W południe na ziemię zleciała kapsuła-szalupa. Razem z Teridaxem udałem się na miejsce lądowania. Weszliśmy do środka. Kapsuła była pusta. Uniosła się w powietrze i powróciła do statku-matki. Drzwi się otworzyły. Wnętrze statku było dosyć normalne. Białe ściany, kolisty kształt pomieszczenia. Małe okienka pozwalały wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Przed nami stał jeden z Shadeerlah. Był ubrany w złotą zbroję i szkarłatny płaszcz opadający aż na podłogę. Wężowa twarz wyrażała dumę, wyniosłość. Było wiadome, że jest to ich przywódca. - Sss... Jesstem Marfar, jeden z najwyższych Shadeerlah. - ukłonił się. - Witam wasss na mym statku! - Nazywam się Teridax, a to mój przyjaciel Gilford. - także się ukłoniliśmy. - Dziękujemy za takie miłe powitanie. Co was sprowadza na naszą planetę? - Prowadzę misssję mającą na celu powiększanie Imperium mojego gatunku. Ta planeta jessst naszym kolejnym celem. Czy chcecie się stać częścią Imperium? - Na jakich zasadach? Czy będziemy mogli cieszyć się wolnością i waszą protekcją, czy też będziemy niewolnikami? - Oczywiśście zapewniamy naszym poddanym wolnośść i ochronę. Jeśli zechcecie się ssstać częścią Imperium, będzie traktowani w odpowiedni ssposób. - Rozumiemy. Jednakże nie chcemy podjąć pochopnej decyzji, czy więc możemy się dokładnie zastanowić? Czy możemy poczekać z odpowiedzią do jutra? - Nie widzę żadnego problemu. Będę wass oczekiwać w ssamo południe. Do zobaczenia. Wymieniliśmy ukłony i wróciliśmy na powierzchnię. Zapadł zmrok. Bez niczyjej wiedzy udałem się na dodatkową rozmowę z Marfarem. Nie była długa. Po około 15 minutach wróciłem nie niepokojąc nikogo. Wszystko szło zgodnie z moim planem. Kolejnego dnia Nadeszło południe. Tak jak było ustalone, razem z Teridaxem udaliśmy się na rozmowę z Marfarem. Do statku dostaliśmy się w identyczny sposób, jak poprzednio. "Pamiętaj. Od razu po naszej odpowiedzi mogą chcieć nas sprzątnąć na miejscu. Musimy uważać. Szczególnie ty musisz uważać" - otrzymałem krótką umysłową wiadomość od Makuty. - Witam was, Teridaxie, Gilfordzie! - wymieniliśmy ukłony. - Czy podjęliście już decyzję? - Tak. Postanowiliśmy, że pozostaniemy niezależnym narodem. Nie potrzebujemy waszej protekcji. - odpowiedział Teridax. Generał Shadeerlah przyglądał nam się uważnie. Zdawał się być niezadowolony. - Jesteście pewni? Czy to ostateczna decyzja? Czy wszyscy z waszego gatunku się na to zgodzili? - Nasza decyzja ostateczna. Nic jej już nie zmieni. - twardo uciął Władca Mroku. - Gilfordzie, a dlaczego ty nic nie mówisz? Nadszedł ten moment. Spojrzałem na Teridaxa. Wciąż w sercu czułem do niego ogromną nienawiść. I właśnie przez to ślepe uczucie, stała się najstraszniejsza rzecz w historii tego świata. - Teridaxie, prawda jest taka, że nie podzielam twojego zdania. - powiedziałem. Następnie zwróciłem się do generała: - Marfarze, przysięgam ci wierność i oddanie mojego ludu. Niech Imperium weźmie nas pod swoją protekcję. Ukęknąłem. Marfar podszedł i położył na moim czole szpadę. Teridax nie wytrzymał. Odepchnął generała, złapał mnie, podniósł i uderzył. Upadłem na ziemię. - Zdrajco! - krzyknął. - Powierzyłem ci wszystkie moje tajemnice, całą moją wiedzę i połowę mojej mocy! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że teraz zdradzasz nasz świat. Widzę, że jednak pomyliłem się... dawno powinienem był cię zabić... - jego głos przycichł. Wyszeptał już tylko: - Teraz już nie ma nadziei... Wstałem i otrzepałem kurz ze zbroi. Spojrzałem na Makutę. - Jesteś potworem. - powiedziałem. - Zabiłeś tylu ludzi... Wielu innych torturowałeś, lub zmuszałeś do strasznych rzeczy... I nadal twierdzisz, że wszystkimi tymi czynami kierowała miłość? Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby Teridax, Władca Mroku, Tyran, odczuwał jakieś emocje? Bo taki właśnie kit próbowałeś mi wcisnąć. Jednak nie przewidziałeś, że cię wykiwam. Dziś jest ostatni dzień twojego marnego życia... - Gilfordzie... - półszeptem powiedział. - Mimo, że uczyniłem tak wiele złego, tak na prawdę wszystko było dla naszego dobra. Ale widzę, że ty mi tego nie wybaczysz. Nawet się cieszę. Od dłuższego już czasu czekam na karę... na śmierć... Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie pójdzie na marne... Teridax zdjął maskę. Podał mi też swój miecz. Zdezorientowany, nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Makuta odkrył kawałek zbroi w okolicach swojego serca. - Nie zawiedź mnie. - powiedział. Chwyciłem mocniej miecz i przygotowałem się do zadania ciosu. Szybki ruch. "Ten czyn, będzie cię dręczyć do końca twojego życia" - usłyszałem spokojny, ciepły głos. "Wybrałeś tą ścieżkę. Teraz postaraj się, by powrócić na właściwą" Miecz przebił ciało Teridaxa na wylot. Smuga krwi trysnęła na podłogę. Konający oparł się na mnie. - Dziękuję... - wyszeptał mi prosto do ucha Makuta. - Pan ma wobec ciebie zamiary... starałem się pomóc... ale On wie lepiej... Usłyszałem ciężki wdech i wydech. Poczułem, że czyjaś dusza odchodzi. W taki sposób zginął Teridax - mimo swoich czynów, najszlachetniejsza osoba, jaką znałem... Oddał swoje życie za nas wszystkich... (cdn) Wystąpili: * Gilford * Drago * Hydraxon * Shadow Sheld * Terdiax(wspomniany) * Tahu * Iruini * Mistik * Kali * Sound * Brister * Viridis * Ksarel * Guurahk-Kal